The book named Life
by FranniRokudo
Summary: Sometimes, reading the book, it seems to us that on the next page the hero can die. But there are also accidents. Will they influence in his worldview?.. AU, darkfic, psychology. hint on Squalo/Chrome.


_Жизнь есть борьба._

_Еврипид (с)._

Приходилось ли вам когда-нибудь бывать поздним вечером в тёмном лесу? Если нет, то вам действительно повезло и вообще, лучше не стоит. Но если же вам выпал такой счастливый случай... Тогда вы действительно сможете понять и почувствовать атмосферу полностью. Когда солнце угасает за горизонтом, мрак становится смелее и начинает своё господство в лесу: ветви деревьев, переплетаясь, извиваясь, кажется, полностью закрывают небо, делая и так тёмные ночи ещё темнее. Тогда создаётся стойкое ощущение, будто тьма закрадывается тебе в душу, создавая там беспорядок и хаос, заставляя сжиматься и дрожать от неизвестного источника страха. Тогда и всё, что окружает тебя, делается будто устрашающим, от этого начинает кровь стыть в жилах. И прохлада пробирается уже под любую одежду, хотя воздух и может быть прогрет до двадцати градусов; это не холод, это – страх. В ночном лесу иногда бывает тихо, очень тихо, тогда может показаться, что лучше б уж стоял дикий вой волков, нежели чем эта давящая на сознание тишина. Каждый треск веток, шуршание листвы, да даже собственные шаги начинают пугать, постепенно доводя до безумия. Но даже в том случае, если то будет не тишина, лес знает, чем ещё довести человека до сумасшествия – частые громкие звуки. Ночных животных, чаще всего хищников, никто не отменял, поэтому именно в это время суток наступает та самая пора, когда они выходят на охоту либо просто на разведку... что тоже не лучше.

Холод, безумный страх, отчаяние на грани помешательства, непреодолимое желание скрыться от этого места куда подальше – всё это всегда сопровождает ночные прогулки по лесу, какой бы храбрец туда не пошёл; правда, с кем-то в большей, с кем-то в меньшей степени. Слепящая темнота порой заставляет начать сомневаться в своих зрительных способностях, которых, как кажется на тот момент, просто нет. Каждый звук гулко отдаётся в ушах, заглушая все предыдущие, и тем самым заставляя путаться в собственных ощущениях. А если прибавить ко всему этому ужасу то, что вы не можете сдвинуться с места не потому, что страх сковал ваше тело, а потому, что, скорее, это сделали жёсткие верёвки, которые давно натёрли запястья, то, согласитесь, получается действительно гремучая смесь. И именно это настигло бедную девушку, сейчас изо всех сил пытающуюся разорвать верёвку, результат чего, к сожалению, оказался безуспешен. Хроме точно не помнит, каким образом её положение ухудшилось до такого, но отчётливо помнит одно: кажется, её затащили сюда силой, перед этим хорошенько избив. Только вот непонятно, за что. Кажется, несколько пришедших на голову ударов сделали своё дело – часть своего прошлого, возможно, важного, а может, и не очень, девушка забыла напрочь. К лучшему ли это?

Ох, сейчас Докуро больше волнует лишь одно: как отсюда выбраться. Саднящие раны без остановки дают о себе знать; Хроме кажется, будто всё её тело – это один огромный ноющий синяк. Девушка чувствует, облизнув губы, припёкшуюся кровь. Наклонив голову чуть вниз, она с удивлением обнаруживает, что волосы её стали намного короче – выше плеч. От её прекрасных длинных локонов ничего не осталось, лишь только это – неаккуратно обрубленные пряди фиолетовых, смешанных с грязью и кровью, волос. Девушка боится открыть глаза – приоткрыв левый, она бы всё равно увидела ту же самую темноту, которую также видела и при закрытых, так что смысла в этом пока нет. Хотя отчего-то правый глаз больно жжёт; нет, даже не так – безумно больно жжёт! Немного очнувшись от своего полуобморочного состояния, Докуро начинает чувствовать боль всё сильнее. Кажется, среди внезапно появившихся симптомов Хроме ощущает один весьма неприятный для порядочных девушек её возраста – ниже пояса всё как будто горит адским пламенем, а по ноге бежит тёплая, но от того не менее отвратительная струйка. «Значит, изнасиловали...» – горестно думает она. Хотя чего ещё следовало ожидать?

Обессилившая девушка давно бы упала, только вот её мучители решили в этом ей немного помочь, хотя это с какой стороны посмотреть... Они привязали Хроме к широкому дереву, затянув сзади крепкий узел, и оставили её одну в самой глуши леса, куда человек заходил не так часто. Так что помощи ждать так скоро не следовало.

Ах, всё это только описывается внешне, но какие же моральные травмы нанесли ей эти жестокие люди, надругавшись и унизив её! Одной лишь Докуро известно. Она уже не пытается плакать, ведь слёз практически уже не осталось на это – кажется, всё это было давно выплакано до того. Чистая, невинная душа, стремившаяся к человечеству, мечтавшая о чём-то своём возвышенном, оказалась грубо втоптана в грязь. Это переломное событие в жизни Хроме выскоблило будто бы ножом в её сердце странную надпись, гласившую «Этот мир жесток, потому что реален». Странно, одиноко, горько становится девушке, так когда-то мечтавшей о добре и любви, которые, как казалось ей тогда, обязательно должны быть в нашем мире. Увы, так происходит не всегда. Точнее, весьма редко. И Докуро это осознала на своей шкуре как нельзя лучше. И тупая боль уже не только на теле – в душе – стала даже как-то понемногу затихать, ведь девушке, пережившей столько всего, сейчас становится абсолютно всё равно – та самая боль уже не доставляет таких страданий, будто бы острый нож, всё же притупившийся о предмет, который он резал до того. Увы, времени, в которое этот самый нож орудовал, вполне хватило для того, чтобы сломать человека. Но ведь кто станет о том беспокоится? Кому нужен тот самый одинокий и несчастный попавший в беду человечек?

Вот и Хроме кажется, что никому. Ей холодно, страшно, одиноко. Нет, не так: тело пробивает крупная дрожь, прохлада одаривает её своими до жути премерзкими ласками, открытые раны ноют и кровоточат, безумно больно жжётся правый глаз, будто в него насыпали парочку раскалённых углей вместо глазного яблока, а уставшее сознание просит отдыха; ужас и страх, рука об руку, сейчас стоят будто где-то рядом с деревом и продолжают отравлять ей разум, усиливая вместе все вои волков, переклички диких зверей и звуки ломающихся веток в разы, чем те слышались на самом деле, и тем самым вгоняя девушку в состояние безумства; а Докуро хочется лишь одного – спасения, однако осознание того, что она здесь одна, вгоняет её в полное отчаяние и заставляет наиболее остро почувствовать своё одиночество прямо сейчас. Девушка дрожит, уже не плачет, лишь шепчет беззвучно одними искусанными, потрескавшимися губами какую-то фразу о помощи. Однако сама она уже в это не верит – ждать помощи неоткуда. Хроме не хочет принимать то, что её небольшой жизненный путь подходит к концу, вот вскоре уже должна объявиться последняя станция и – смерть. Докуро точно не знает, как это – умереть. Но уже сейчас начинает ощущать на себе липкие, холодные, жуткие, пока ещё неуверенные прикосновения старушки-смерти; даже холод кажется уже не просто холодом, а каким-то могильным, не от мира сего. И уже видеться ей, что конец маршрута жизни не так далёк – это лишь дело времени, которое сейчас, увы, сыпется так быстро, словно песок из ладони.

Но Хроме не хочет этого. Да и кто бы захотел на её месте? Каждый человек, чего бы он ни говорил, никогда не смириться со своей скорой кончиной, всеми силами пытаясь оттянуть срок подальше. Поэтому сейчас она ещё надеется на что-то, на чудо, на спасение, вероятность чего, к сожалению, ничтожно мала. Ей удаётся открыть левый глаз – правый всё ещё жутко болит, да и не хочется поднимать веко, будто бы боясь оправдать какие-то свои страшные опасения. Луна металлическим, жёстким светом прорывается сквозь густые ветви деревьев, как на зло освещая лишь небольшие промежутки, в которых, кажется Докуро, постоянно то ли кто-то пробегал, то ли это просто являлось отголосками её затуманившегося разума. Ветер беспощадно колыхает листву, как-то слишком громко ею шурша, и развевает остатки какой-то одежды на девушке, которая беспорядочными оборванными кусками свисала и доходила до места чуть выше колен. И будто те самые воздушные порывы развевают не только оборванное тряпьё на ней, но и последние остатки надежды на то, что её спасут. Хоть кто-нибудь, хоть как-нибудь. Но всё тщетно – как ни вглядывается в заросшие кусты и сплетённые стволы деревьев Хроме, так и не видит никого. А может, зрение уже начинает отказывать? Такой вариант тоже возможен, ведь от ударов пострадали многие части её тела. Девушка сжимается и вновь пробует пошевелить руками – напрасно, они уже давно затекли. Но она не отчаивается и начинает тереться о ствол, пытаясь привести руки в дееспособное состояние. Результат – несколько десяток заноз, не более. Докуро пытается, упираясь ногами в дерево, постепенно выбраться через низ, думая, что сможет пробраться сквозь туго завязанные верёвки. Но ни вниз, ни вверх сдвинуться хотя бы на сантиметр у неё не получается – об этом позаботились её насильники, крепко-накрепко затянув верёвки и не давая таким образом сбежать жертве, полностью отрезав пути спасения.

Наконец Хроме, судорожно выдохнув, откидывает голову назад, весьма больно ударившись головой о ствол дерева, что, впрочем, уже не волнует её – бывала боль и похуже. Ко всему привыкает человек, вот и она уже давно привыкла к своему жалкому состоянию, из которого вывести её могло разве что чудо. Уже давно потерявшая надежду на что-либо девушка вдруг слышит престранный звук, который среди прочих остальных сильно отличается. Сначала будто кто-то острым предметом рассёк воздух – послышался свист, потом, словно этот самый острый предмет вонзился в нечто твёрдое, – глухой удар. То, что верёвки заметно ослабили свои тиски, Докуро понимает не сразу – слишком много в прошлом её пытали, слишком сильно её тело запомнило жёсткие удары, теперь приняв на себя будто какое-то обезболивание. Тиски, которые сдавливали Хроме, путы, которые сковывали её тело полностью, теперь одним движением оказались снятыми; с этого времени девушка свободна. Докуро осторожно соскальзывает по стволу дерева, в конце концов всё равно резко свалившись на землю. Она ещё смутно осознаёт, что сейчас произошло; натерпевшись стольких несчастий, Хроме просто не верит в случившееся. Она думает, что это просто её душа отделилась от тела, и сейчас, выскользнув из этой несчастной и ставшей уродливой оболочки, она вскоре начнёт свой другой путь, намного отличный от земного. Но как же Докуро ошибается!.. К радости ли, к горю, но девушка ощущает, что тело её продолжает изнывать болью, а значит, она ещё жива. Хроме, стоя на коленях, едва упирается руками о холодную почву и судорожно дышит. В её воспалённом сознании сейчас творится сумятица – кто же её спас? Да и для чего? Теперь ей кажется, что люди не могут делать добро просто так. Значит, от неё захотят чего-то взамен. Почему-то это кажется Докуро самым что ни на есть верным вариантом.

Она уже не надеется увидеть своего спасителя, хотя отчасти ещё испытывает страх к нему – урон, нанесённый ей такими же людьми, ещё был ярок в её памяти. Хроме не хочет ошибиться вновь. Уж слишком больно ощущать на себе такие падения, сравнить которые можно лишь с прекрасным полётом птицы, которую глупые люди силой сбивают с пути, против её воли засовывая в клетку; в таких же рамках теперь оказалось и сознание девушки, навсегда потерявшей доверие к людям. Вдруг, не имея возможности поднять головы, Докуро замечает перед собой часть чьих-то ног, облачённых в высокие сапоги. Но сил рассматривать далее у неё уже нет – слишком сильные эмоции испытала она и сейчас, и в прошлом, поэтому Хроме чувствует, как глаза её закрываются, как тело податливо падает вперёд, а сознание постепенно уходит в глубокий тревожный сон... Ей уже всё равно, как она там выглядит, что у неё не прикрыто и куда её приведёт беспечный сон ночью посреди леса, ведь единственное её желание – это заснуть. И желательно больше никогда не проснуться.

Много ли, мало ли прошло времени с тех пор, как Хроме потеряла сознание, нам, увы, знать не дано. Однако девушка чувствует, что мало-мальски начинает просыпаться от своего долгого сна. Ей удаётся открыть лишь левый глаз – правый уже не жжёт, однако он плотно закрыт повязкой. Зрение девушки пока ещё плохо фокусируется на предметах, но она уже может рассмотреть место, в котором находится. Это была небольшая светлая комнатка, обустроенная и обставленная мебелью очень простенько: деревянные стол со стулом у противоположной стены, там же находящееся зеркало и мягкая кровать, на которой и лежала Докуро. Светлые обои и простенькая картина с морским пейзажем создают особо тёплый уют в комнате, а лучик солнца тоненькой полоской ложится на пол – шторы не задёрнуты до конца. Хроме отказывается верить своим глазам, точнее, глазу, – всё ещё думает, что это просто какая-то иллюзия, а сама она всё ещё там, в диком холодном лесу. Девушка поднимает руку из-под одеяла – судя по всему, её раны кто-то забинтовал, да и тело уже ноет не так сильно, как это было тогда. Докуро, всё ещё чувствуя слабость, стягивает с себя одеяло и осторожно присаживается на кровати. «Странно...» – замечает она, только сейчас увидев на себе не уже ставшими привычными лохмотья, а белую чистую одежду в виде платья простого покроя на лямках. Мгновенно её лицо покрывает краска смущения – значит, кто-то всё-таки видел её в неглиже... Стеснительность девушки ещё никто не отменял. Но быстро отбросив от себя эти мысли, Хроме сначала некоторое время смотрит на свои ладони с мазолями, а потом прикасается пальцами к своему лицу, одновременно нащупывая множество пластырей, небольших ссадин и повязку на глазу, которая завязывается сзади с помощью четырёх ниточек. После произошедшего с ней девушка не верит, что отделалась лишь этими ушибами – тогда, в лесу, ей казалось, что на ней и живого места нет. Однако в действительности она отделалась лишь неглубокими ранами, царапинами и шоком.

Хроме тяжко вздыхает, совершенно ничего не понимая из того, что происходит сейчас. Значит ли тот факт, что её кто-то спас, то, что она кому-то нужна? Или же просто Докуро представляет для какого-то человека ценность или интерес? Девушка не знает, расстроено покачав головой: увы, в себе за свою недолгую жизнь она так и не нашла ничего примечательного... А верить в то, что кому-то это нужно просто так, из добрых побуждений, она отказывается. Ну, или просто не хочет обманывать себя вновь – за это ей в недалёком прошлом хорошенько досталось. Поэтому сейчас Хроме сидит в весьма недоумённом состоянии, пытаясь своим кое-как отдохнувшим разумом что-то понять. Она вновь оглядывает комнату – рядом с ней небольшой прикроватный столик, на котором лежит поднос с какой-то едой. Докуро чувствует, что уже дня три или четыре у неё во рту не было и крошки, но отчего-то сейчас даже глядеть на пищу ей было тошно – уж слишком мучил её вопрос, кто же сжалился над ней и чего хочет? Девушка безумно желает увидеть своего спасителя – ведь кажется, это тот самый человек в высоких сапогах и с каким-то острым предметом, наверное, мечом. Кто он, какие цели преследует, каким образом вообще нашёл несчастную Хроме и почему решил спасти? Все эти и многие другие подобные вопросы вихрем крутились в голове у Докуро, не давая ей нормально сосредоточиться на одном из них. Вскоре она решает бросить это занятие – на уставшее сознание это даётся очень не легко.

Только-только Хроме хочет прилечь – всё-таки, сильная слабость ещё не отпустила её даже после нескольких дней отдыха, потому и напоминала о себе сейчас, – как внезапно за дверью, будто по коридору, становятся слышны шаркающие звуки шагов, судя по громкости, направляющиеся к ней. Она вздрагивает; сердце подсказывает ей, что этот человек должен зайти именно к ней, и это окажется именно её спаситель... Хотя, конечно, до безумия глупо и по-детски наивно, но сама девушка, сколько бы ей лет ни было, чувствует, что своей верой и искренней любовью всегда будет похожа на маленького ребёнка, ещё не знающего о трагедиях этого мира. Да, Докуро уже испытала на себе предательство возможно знакомых ей людей и получила от них удар сзади, но всё равно, даже при таких обстоятельствах, она не хотела разочаровываться в нашей реальности. Возможно, с виду – да, Хроме оказалась глубоко обижена таким поступком со стороны людей, но где-то в душе... она продолжала верить. Верить и надеяться на лучшее. Только вот навряд ли девушка вернётся к своей точке зрения вновь – этот мир ей ничего не обязан ровно настолько, насколько и не обязан доказывать ей что-либо, особенно такие решающие многое моменты. Эту затоптанную душу наверняка должны будут в недалёком будущем затоптать ещё хуже, ещё глубже, но судьба решает сделать ей хоть в этом какое-то послабление...

Блестящая дверная ручка накреняется в сторону, и дверь, тихонько скрипнув, отворяется. Человек оказывается прикрытым створкой, как на зло, поэтому Хроме остаётся лишь догадываться, кто это может быть, пока он не выйдет хотя бы в середину комнаты. Наконец это случается; почему-то девушка старается смотреть пока только на ноги, будто бы надеясь по ним определить, тот ли этот человек, который спас её. А может, причина немного в другом? Может, она всего лишь боится увидеть его лицо, узнать, в конце концов, кто он такой? Всё это не исключается, но и единственной причиной являться не может – даже Докуро не всегда понимала саму себя и свои действия, что уж говорить о нас, о простых зрителях со стороны...

Наконец человек выходит ровно на середину комнаты; Хроме всё ещё смотрит лишь на ноги, пытаясь припомнить тот момент, когда её спасли. Сапоги... сапоги... те же ли? Тогда девушка, ясное дело, мало что понимала, но эта вещь сильно врезалась ей в память. Такие чёрные, далеко не новые – полностью испещренные царапинами и потёртостями, у левого ботинка носок оказался чуть более обветшалым, нежели чем у другого... Докуро судорожно сравнивает, с каждой секундой находя новую схожесть и каждый раз вздрагивая от понимания того, что это может быть тот самый человек. Её сердце бьётся в бешеном ритме, уже заглушая все остальные звуки для неё; и вот Хроме быстро переводит взгляд на лицо вошедшего, наконец преодолев свой страх. И немало удивляется. Она ожидала, что увидит какого-то пафосного, вычурного спасителя, как это всегда бывает в таких историях, но нет – человеком, стоящим посреди комнаты, был обычный парень. На вид он кажется намного старше её – где-то лет на семь-девять; лицо его выглядит совершенно обыкновенным, только вот глаза какие-то странные. И не то чтобы по цвету, нет... серые небольшие глаза смотрят с такой непривычной для парней в целом проницательностью, что Хроме немного передёргивает. Далее удивляют его небрежно остриженные белёсые волосы с неярким серым оттенком, которые непослушно топорщатся в разные стороны. На нём какая-то обыденная одежда, впрочем, не такая важная сейчас для девушки – больше её внимание привлекают его глаза. В них и правда, и желание что-то сказать, и необъяснимый порыв против чего-то его сковывающего!.. Кажется, именно сейчас это так знакомо для Хроме... или просто она, где-то глубоко в душе, понимает его.

Он же пристально смотрит на неё, будто бы раздумывая, с чего начать. Да, задача его нелегка – войти в доверие к уже потерявшей всякую надежду на искренность и доброту людей Докуро, которая была унижена такими же, как и она сама. Однако кое-что всё же облегчало его задачу – это небольшое зёрнышко веры в добро, посеянное где-то глубоко в земле – в душе девушки, которое, если хорошенько полить чистой водой – искренними словами, идущих прямо из сердца, может взрасти, наконец высвободив свои зелёные листочки и показав миру красоту самого цветка – душевных качеств. Да Хроме и сама, кажется, готова пойти на контакт, только бы вот быть ей уверенной в том, что и на этот раз её не обманут и не предадут, а скажут только правду и ничего более. Она прижимает руки к груди, чувствуя ими вибрацию от частых ударов своего сердца. Девушка отнюдь не стесняется присутствия парня в комнате – ей были далеки девчачьи ужимки и прихорашивания. Она просто хочет узнать всю правду – почему он её спас? Ему это выгодно? Но тогда чем? Наконец стеклянную тишину, уже становившуюся неприятной, разбивает громкий, властный, с явной хрипотцой голос – голос не иначе, как какого-нибудь капитана, обычно только такие можно слышать у подобного рода людей.

– Ты наверняка не знаешь, где ты... Послушай! – его тон чуть повышается; Хроме заметно вздрагивает. – Я не знаю, кто ты и что с тобой произошло до того, как я нашёл тебя, но сейчас ты в безопасности!

Видно было, что парень нервничает, не зная, с какой стороны подойти к такой стеснительной малоразговорчивой девушке. Но та решила не останавливать разговор.

– Меня Хроме зовут, – тихо произнесла она, исподлобья поглядывая на своего спасителя. Тот весьма удивился, будто бы не поняв, для чего девушка это сказала.

– Но зачем?..

– Ты же сам сказал, что не знаешь, кто я. Поэтому говорю тебе, что меня зовут Хроме. Хроме Докуро. – И Хроме бы хотелось улыбнуться, да мышцы рта, уже разучившиеся это делать, неприятно потянуло. Она ощущала – то ли шестым чувством, то ли чем ещё, что это хороший человек. Взять хотя бы его стеснительность, робость и желание подойти к девушке с нужной стороны – разве такие качества присущи злым людям? Докуро не считала, что хорошо разбирается в душах людских, но сейчас уверена, что сделала правильный выбор. Парень некоторое время недоумённо смотрит на Хроме, потом же, будто переборов себя, заметно смутившись, нехотя отвечает:

– Скуалло.

Докуро захватывает дыхание от имени, хотя она сама не понимает, отчего бы это так. Имя ей кажется каким-то странным, звучащим медленно, красиво, – такое бы имя давать не людям на этой планете, а скорее ангелам, уж таким необычным оно показалось для девушки. Но она лишь молча принимает его, про себя повторяя раз за разом, боясь, что теперешняя память не будет ей служить так же денно и нощно, как это она делала до неприятного события. А Скуалло, которому уже поднадоело стоять, берёт стул, пододвигает к себе и садиться. Несколько минут его серые глаза внимательно и настороженно разглядывают Хроме, будто бы пытаясь найти ответ. А девушка, как ни странно, вовсе не чувствует дискомфорта от этого пристального разглядывания – приятный цвет глаз её спасителя действуют даже успокаивающе, вовсе не вызывая желания скрыть своё лицо и убежать. Такое может продолжаться сколько угодно, но парень решает вдруг заговорить:

– Как твоё самочувствие?

– Спасибо, уже лучше. – Прежняя стеснительность вновь возвращается к Докуро, заставляя её краснеть. Она опускает взгляд в пол, теребя край своего платья.

– Тогда план таков: ты остаёшься здесь. Хозяйка этого места – моя тётя, я её предупредил, что ты останешься. Так как я про тебя ничего не знаю, то отдаю на полное попечение тёти – она заведует пансионатом для девушек как раз твоего возраста, так что с радостью примет тебя в их ряды. Насчёт нового коллектива – не бойся, все здесь любят и понимают друг друга, потому что многие из них также прошли нелёгкие испытания... – голос Скуалло понижается; даже Хроме внезапно бросает взгляд на него, но быстро отводит в исходное положение, снова покрывшись лёгким румянцем. Значит, она не одна такая? Значит?..

– Так что в последующие дни ты получишь лечение, а за жильё и еду можешь не беспокоиться – всё здесь бесплатно и всем здесь тебя обеспечат. – Парень как-то тяжко вздыхает. Докуро кивает головой в ответ, сжав край платья ещё сильнее. Новость не совсем укладывается у неё в голове – слишком многое там с тех пор, как её ударили, перемешалось и перепуталось настолько сильно, что новая порция информации никак не могла найти свою нужную «полочку», чтобы запомниться. А может, дело и не в этом? Хроме задумывается: а ведь правда, отчего-то её сознание вовсе не хочет принимать того, что последующие несколько лет она проведёт в каком-то скучном пансионе с такими же, как и она, скучными девицами. Прислушавшись к себе, девушка полностью находит в себе этот голос, говорящий о том, что это не выход. Но тогда что будет являться им? Вот этого-то она и не знает. Но чувствует, что именно сейчас её сердце ноет и требует другого решения... более смелого, может, слегка абсурдного, но далеко не заурядного. Разве для того она жила, чтобы сейчас зажить монотонной жизнью однотипных девиц, слиться с серой толпой, так же, как и они, позабыть о своём прошлом, плотно утрамбовав его в землю, будто ничего и не было, и не извлечь оттуда каких-нибудь уроков? Разве для этого?..

Девушка вскакивает как раз в тот момент, когда Скуалло уже собирается выйти из комнаты. Она смело подбегает к нему и хватает за рукав – парень от неожиданности даже вздрагивает, но всё равно оборачивается к ней. Его глаза наконец встречаются с глазами девушки, но они спокойно смотрят на неё, даже будто бы желая что-то сказать. Какая-то едва уловимая надежда проскальзывает в этих серых, грустных, будто осеннее небо в ноябре, глазах. Хроме видит это прекрасно и решает, что пора. Пора ей высказать то, что так сильно теснит душу. Правда, она не до конца знает, как облачить это состояние в форму слов, но, тем не менее, начинает:

– Знаешь, я... – на первой же строчке она заикается. Скуалло горько усмехается.

– Хочешь сказать, что влюбилась в меня? Нет, наверное, не стоит мне больше спасать девчонок...

– Да нет же! – Докуро начинает проявлять свой скрытый и далеко не мирный характер, сейчас бойко глядя на парня. – Я другое имела в виду! Знаешь, _я до конца жизни буду благодарна тебе за помощь_. – Казалось бы, такие простые слова, но Хроме вложила в них столько чувств, столько смысла, делая упор чуть ли не на каждом из них!.. А ведь действительно, Скуалло стал для неё словно путеводной звездой для странников ночью – таким же ярким, таким же дающим надежду на хоть какое-то будущее. Но она не умела говорить красноречивые речи, хотя в таких ситуациях они не важны – всё решает взгляд и интонация, с коей это было сказано. Девушка продолжает:

– Поэтому... я хочу пойти с тобой и быть полезной в будущем. Можно? – У Скуалло заметно округляются глаза от такого заявления. Он разворачивается к ней и также прямо смотрит на неё, будто бы силясь найти в её тёмно-фиалковых глазах правду. Докуро же решительна и тверда в своём мнении – её мало что сейчас может смутить; она, с силой сжав пальцы в кулаки, ждёт ответа от своего спасителя. Тот явно колеблется, но наконец начинает говорить:

– Да ты же и дня не вытерпишь моих приключений! – Его голос звучит громче прежнего: он настораживает. Но девушку не пугает и это.

– Вытерплю! Я смогу, я... обещаю! Ты меня спас и мой долг – быть полезной также и тебе, и...

– Не нужно таких слов. Я спас тебя вовсе не ради выгоды, – выдыхает Скуалло. Докуро удивлённо смотрит на него: давний вопрос внезапно всплывает у неё в голове.

– Так ради чего? Зачем?.. Всё в этом мире делается не просто так... – Девушка опускает голову, с сожалением покачав ею.

– Ты не права. – Парень, впервые за их встречу, слабо, но тепло улыбается Хроме. – Я сделал это не потому, что искал пользы от тебя, а потому, что того хотело моё сердце. Оно желало спасти тебя. Не более.

Докуро изумлённо переводит взгляд с пола на него и, не веря, хлопает глазами, перепроверяя смысл сказанных слов снова и снова. Ей действительно непривычно слышать такое от человека. Ещё недавно для неё эти разумные существа упали до самых низменностей – то событие ярко врезалось ей в сознание, кардинально изменив его. Девушка не хочет вновь довериться и страдать потом в конце концов, но по-другому не может – та самая надежда, сдабриваемая правдивыми словами, теперь взрастает с неимоверной скоростью, заставляя Докуро возвращаться к её изначальной точке – к вере в человека и человечество в целом. Только вот будет она так же, как и в прошлом, страдать? Увы, ответа пока не знает даже сама Хроме.

– Мои приключения интересны, но вместе с тем тяжелы и опасны для такой, как ты, – наконец выговаривает Скуалло, с каким-то сожалением глядя на девушку.

– Я претерплю. Тогда же смогла это сделать... – На Докуро нахлынывают смутные горестные воспоминания. Да, тогда ей было действительно намного тяжелее, чем может предполагать себе её спаситель. По её исказившемуся лицу Скуалло, кажется, начинает понимать многое, потому как на некоторое время задумывается, а потом, по истечению нескольких долгих и томительных минут для Хроме, разворачивается и, открывая дверь, выходит в коридор. Девушка, не понимая такой реакции, думает, что обречена – наверняка, глядя на её слабое тело и плохое здоровье, мечник решил, что она ему не пара. Она остаётся на своём месте, в мыслях её – размышления о том, какими скучными станут для неё последующие года, как мало радости она увидит даже в тепле и уюте. Вот Скуалло уже скрывается из виду Докуро, как вдруг до неё, уже потерявшей надежду на приключения, долетает громкий оклик:

– Ну где ты там застряла? Вперёд, к светлому будущему! Сама же хотела.

Хроме буквально вылетает из комнаты и с безумной радостью останавливается неподалёку от своего спасителя. Её глаза светятся от счастья, ладони сжаты вместе, а дыхание сбивчиво и постоянно прерывается, на губах же – непривычная широкая улыбка. Она смотрит на него с восхищением, не веря в собственное счастье.

– Значит, вперёд? – на выдохе произносит Докуро. Скуалло, отвернувшись и шагая дальше, тихо отвечает:

– Ну а куда же ещё? И запомни: это моё первое правило – только вперёд, ни шагу назад.

Хроме точно не знает, на что соглашается, куда идёт, что будет ждать её в будущем, но уверена, что теперь её сердце в покое и получило то, что хотело. Вот теперь-то она может с точностью сказать, что начала жить с чистого листа, ведь перевернула все предыдущие: исписанные и помятые; это – новая страница в её собственной книге, имя которой «Жизнь». А будет ли то романтикой или приключением – лишь выбор Хроме, не иначе.

* * *

><p><em><em>Translators are welcome<em> ❤_


End file.
